1. Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel including a plurality of touch detection circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is attached to a display panel to sense a user's touch. The touch screen panel may be integrally formed with the display panel and may also be formed in an in-cell type or an on-cell type.
When the user touches the touch panel, a capacitance is formed between a sensing electrode and a user's finger and thus a voltage quantity detected by a touch screen panel chip is changed. The touch panel discriminates whether the user touches the touch screen panel depending on the change in the voltage quantity. The capacitance type is classified into a self-capacitance type and a mutual-capacitance type.
The touch screen panel may include a plurality of touch screen panel chips to accommodate a large area. However, even though the plurality of touch screen panel chips are produced by the same process, they may have different touch sensitivities.
That is, even though the user's touch is input at a predetermined strength, different output values may be output. Therefore, when the user draws a continuous line by using a stylus pen, etc., a display may be less smooth at a boundary region between two adjacent touch screen panel chips due to discontinuous touch sensitivity.
Therefore, a need exists for a touch panel capable of providing continuous touch sensitivity even when a plurality of touch screen panel chips is used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.